


My Youth Is Yours

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Minor Sanvers, New Year's Kiss, Smut, au combo, minor lucy/vasquez, minor monwinn, no powers au, porn plus plot, supercorp mainly, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: Kara Danvers just finished her first semester at National City University and has decided to throw a little New Years Eve party for all her friends still on campus. She's having a little trouble adjusting to college life because-hey, change is hard, but meeting the beautiful, mysterious Lena Luthor might be exactly the change she needed. Needless to say, the two really hit it off.





	

Music pulses so loud that I feel it in my bones. It bounces off the walls of the tiny dorm room I share with my new friend Lucy, and rattles around in my brain until I can't even hear myself think. But tonight is not the time for thinking anyway, it's time to dance and drink and make memories and just let go. It's New Years Eve, so blast that music and let's have some fun!

In the spirit of this sacred college holiday, I tip back my red solo cup and chug the rest of my beer. The bitter taste makes me scrunch up my nose and stick out my tongue, but the warm tingling in my belly is worth it.

"That's my girl!" The words are slightly slurred but there's no mistaking the friendly, energetic voice and strong hands clapping me on the back. "I was worried you wouldn't be able to let yourself have fun tonight." Lucy smiles widely and I can see the alcohol already swimming in her dark eyes.

"Kara, not have fun? She has enough fun on the field for everybody!" Lucy's girlfriend, and the captain of my soccer team, says with a teasing grin. "A butterfly passes you and there goes Kara, chasing it into the distance." Vasquez squeezes Lucy closer by the waist and kisses her temple. "Seriously though, great party guys."

"Thanks!" My head feels slightly fuzzy from the beer and my tongue seems to swirl around in my mouth before forming the words properly. "It's good to get my mind off things for a while and just relax with friends."

Lucy rubs my shoulder and gives me a sympathetic smile. "It'll be okay, Kara. Who knows, maybe you'll get a special New Years kiss and then you'll forget about stupid James."

I sigh, looking down into my regrettably empty cup. "It's not even James. I know he and I are better as friends, and I'm happy with it that way. It's just...ever feel like a bunch of people know you but no one really KNOWS you, ya know? Ugh, don't listen to me, it's probably just this shitty beer Mon-El scored-"

Before I can keep rambling, four arms are wrapping me in a tight hug and I'm getting smushed between two warm bodies. "We love you Kara!" They yell in unison in an attempt to cheer me up. I hate to admit it, but it's working.

From the distance, just over the pounding music, I hear my best friend scream. "Pile up on Kara!" Thanks Winn... Suddenly four more bodies are surrounding me, then 6, and I can't breathe or move but I feel their happiness and love for me and I feel better. When they finally get off, I'm grinning from ear to ear.

"What a ray of sunshine!" My sister squeezes me so close that I can't breathe again. Yep, she's a happy drunk, in the beginning anyways.

"Love you sis." I smooch Alex's cheek, making her release me so she can squirm away. "Thanks for coming." Alex is a junior here at National City University. She studies criminal justice, like Lucy, but she's double majoring with biochemistry. I have no idea how she does it. She works so hard to meet everyone's expectations of her, the genius daughter of the dean, and I know it wears her down, so it's nice to see her having fun.

"We wouldn't miss it Little Danvers." Maggie affectionately shoves me, and in my buzzed state I stumble a few steps back making the three of us laugh. I watch the way my sister smiles at Maggie as she laughs, like she's the center of her universe. It warms my heart to see them so happy together, but despite my best efforts not to go there, a pang of jealousy stabs at my heart.

"Come on, lets get some more." I shake my empty cup upside down for emphasis and we all head over to the drinks station.

"Drinking with minors..." Maggie says with a shake of her head. "I could get kicked out of the academy for this." But the officer in training continues to pour me another from the keg, handing it to me with a wink.

Nursing my beer, I lean against the counter and observe the party. Our tiny dorm is packed! My brightly decorated half is occupied by a group playing a very intense game of beer pong, seeming to be dominated by James, and Lucy's more reserved half, outfitted in mostly camouflage, has the dancers. Bright rainbow lights surf over the crowd as they dance and sing along to the mix Lucy made. Seeing everybody laughing, getting along, and having fun fills me with a sense of pride and joy.

"I love you everybody!" I can't help but yell to all the guests as a whole.

"We love you too, dork!" Winn beams up at me from his spot on the couch next to Mon-El and waves me over.

I plop down on the comfortable, navy sofa between the boys and wrap my arms around their shoulders. "Thanks for coming guys, and for being such good friends." I guess I'm an affectionate drunk.

They hug me back before Mon-El gets up. "Here Winn, let me get you another drink." He takes my best friends cup and winks over his shoulder as he walks away, leaving Winn blushing.

"Oh my god! Winn, oh my god he likes you!"

"No, no he doesn't... You're crazy Kara." Rubbing the back of his neck, Winn smiles awkwardly. "I like him so, so much, but Mon-El is a cool guy, why would he like me back?"

"Winn, you're cool too! You're president of the robotics club, you can solve a rubics cube with your eyes closed, you know pretty much every comic book character in history of the world. Okay, maybe you're a huge, giant nerd but you're awesome! And for what it's worth, I think you and Mon-El would be really good together."

"Really, you really think so?"

"Yes! And he's totally into you. Oh, here he comes! Play it cool dude, play it cool."

Winn doe not even come close to playing it cool. His cheeks are bright red and he stutters out a thank you as he takes the cup Mon-El offers, somehow managing to spill the amber liquid all over his shirt. Mon-El just laughs, handing him a napkin. "You're really cute when you're flustered, Winn." This only makes Winn blush more, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, have fun you two!" I don't want to get in the way or be a third wheel, so I wish my friends luck and head to refill my cup, which is somehow empty yet again.

Sighing, I go for something stronger this time and pour coke and vodka. I hate the way it tastes and how it makes my head pound in the morning, but right now I could use the extra level of inhibition it provides. Thankfully it's technically still winter break and only the students who chose to stay behind are here with very minimal staff. The little staff that is here won't bother breaking up a party on the fourth floor on New Years Eve because no one is around to care. Plus it helps to be the adoptive daughter of the dean of science.

Glancing at the glowing green clock on the microwave, I check the time. 11:05, only 55 minutes of this crazy year left! It really was a crazy year... I graduated high school, finished my first semester of college, started a relationship, ended a relationship, got drafted for the division one soccer team, and made a ton of new friends along the way. It wasn't a bad year, just full of change and change is really fucking hard.

"Hey Kara!" Strong arms are wrapped around my waist and I find myself getting spun through the air.

I scream with glee, flailing against James' strong hold. "Put me down!"

The gentle giant sets me back on my feet with a final squeeze. "Wow Kara, you are so drunk right now!"

"No, you are!" I say with a playful slap to his chest.

James just smiles down at me and shrugs. "You're not wrong." He jumps up so that he's sitting on the counter next to me. "But it's New Years Eve, who cares?"

"Not me!" I reply with a grin, sticking my tongue out. But instead of laughing like I expect, James' eyes go wide and he looks kind of shocked. "What?" I follow his line of sight to the door. All of our friends are already here so I'm surprised to see someone new and uninvited, but that's not why I'm staring.

The new guest looks like someone from a fairytale. Her raven hair falls in long, wavy locks down her slim shoulders and her pale skin seems to glow in the lights of the party. She stands tall, with her shoulders back and chin held high. Her sharp jaw line grabs my attention and I follow it to bright red lips, lips that look positively sinful. A tight grey tank top clings to her chest and black skinny jeans accentuate her long legs.

The mystery girl seems to scan the crowd, searching for something until her gaze falls to me. Her brilliant green eyes bore right into mine with piercing intensity. I have to swallow the lump in my throat and dart my tongue out to wet my now dry lips. "Who is she?" I keep my eyes on her, but slap James on the shoulder to get his attention.

He doesn't respond right away and I can practically hear him tensing as she starts to walk over. "That's Lena Luthor. She's trouble, Kara. You should ask her to leave." I'm surprised by James' harsh tone, but as his words sink in I begin to understand why.

"Luthor, as in like Luthor Corp Luthor?"

"Yep." James says with venom in his voice. "Her brother is responsible for all those deaths at Metropolis University. She shouldn't be here."

"Stop. We don't even know her, maybe she's not like them? I believe that everyone should be judged on their own merits."

James shakes his head adamantly. "No. The Luthor's are bad news Kara, ask her to leave."

I look up at James with furrowed brows and then back at the girl who is struggling her way through the mass of dancing bodies to get to me. I notice the way people are practically scrambling to get away from her, even in their drunken states, and it makes something in my heart ache. "I'm going to get to know her."

"What? That's a horrible idea!" James says sternly, but after seeing the determination in my eyes he realizes it's already too late to deter me. "Just be careful, okay?" I nod and squeeze his hand in reassurance. "I'll be over there if you need anything." He points to the beer pong table, seeming to have sobered up a bit.

"Okay, but don't worry about me, go have fun." With one more look over his shoulder, James goes back to his friends by the games and I hop up onto the counter.

My heart races in my chest as she gets closer and my palms become sweaty, gripping my cup way too tightly. Her beautiful green eyes are still locked on me and her red lips are turning up at the corners to a slight smile as she finally stands in front of me. "Hi, this is your party right?" Lena's voice is all sultry and raspy, with the tiniest hint of an accent playing at the edges. I'm almost embarrassed by how my stomach lurches at the sound of it, but for now I'll chalk that up to the alcohol.

"Yeah, uh yeah that's me." I manage to stutter out. I shake my head and come to my senses slightly, extending my hand to the beautiful woman in front of me. "Kara Danvers, pleased to meet you."

Lena's hand is warm and soft in mine, oh god so soft. "Lena, I live in the dorm above you."

"But there's only single suites above us?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Lena's smiles again. "And?"

"Aren't you a freshman?" Stupid, she's a Luthor, she could probably get this whole floor if she asked for it! "Sorry, nevermind, I tend to ramble like an idiot in front of pretty girls." Shit! I bite my lip hard, kicking myself even harder. Smooth Kara!

Lena's surprised expression and easy laugh are so beautiful I almost can't stand it. "Um, I know this is kind of weird but can I talk to you for a second?" With wide eyes I nod and hop down from the counter.

"Come on, it's kind of loud in here." Operating on mainly instinct and impulse, I take Lena's soft hand in mine again. My fingers tingle as they brush against the curve of her wrist, and I can feel Lena shudder at the contact. I lead her to my section of the room and into the large walk in closet. Behind the heavy oak door the music is nothing more than a muted bass and the laughter of my friends is just a quiet hum.

Lena rocks back on the heels of her black boots, ringing her hands together and biting the corner of her lip. "I'm sorry this is awkward..." She looks down at her hands, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. "I just came over here to ask you if you could quiet down a little? I'm trying to study for my biochemistry class and-"

"Wait, classes don't start for another week right?"

"No." Lena says with a chuckle, noting the panic in my face. "I just like to be prepared."

"Damn, you scared me! For a second there I thought I missed a full week of classes!"

"Sorry." The beautiful, mysterious girl smiles and stuffs her hands in her pockets. "I guess I'm just weird."

"Who isn't?" I plop down onto the yellow and black striped beanbag chair that I stored in here for safety and gesture to the matching one for Lena. She raises her eyebrows, pointing to the house crest on the front. "Hufflepuff pride!" I cheer with a wide smile.

"I'm a Slytherin." Lena replies with a mischievous grin and a glimmer in her green eyes that I can't quite place.

"Slytherins put the hot in psychotic." I blurt out before I can stop myself.

But Lena seems to light up at this, grinning widely. "You fucking bet we do!" She settles into the beanbag next to me, resting her head on her hand so that her long hair flows in beautiful waves. She must catch me staring because she blushes and dips her head. But with each passing second she seems to be getting more confident. "You're not so bad yourself, for a Hufflepuff anyway." Her cheeky grin is utterly disarming.

"Thanks, I think." Recognizing flirting is not a strong suit of mine, I'm completely oblivious according to Alex, so I genuinely can't tell if this is friendly small talk or what. But whatever it is my heart is racing! "I play soccer, so basically ground quidditch."

"Ground quidditch." Lena says with a chuckle. "Maybe you could show me some moves sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

I sip my vodka and coke, looking down into the swirling brown liquid and biting my lip. We stay like that for a little while. We're so quiet I swear I can hear her heart beating like a frantic bird trapped in a cage. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have crashed your party like this. I can go back to studying if you want." She says with a hint of disappointment in her beautiful voice.

"No! I mean, you could OR you could stay and enjoy the party too. Here!" I thrust my cup to her, the liquid sloshing up the sides. "Have a drink."

Lena takes the out stretched cup, her fingers brushing over mine purposefully in the process. She sips slowly, watching me over the rim the whole time. "Okay." Lena winks at me and I melt into a blushing puddle of mush. "Yep." She pokes my blushing cheek with her long, slender finger. "A total Hufflepuff."

My blush only gets worse and I take a large gulp of my drink before passing it to Lena again. "So, why are you still on campus Lena?"

"Well, I don't exactly have anywhere else to be." She takes a long sip and for a second I see a flash of pain in her bright green eyes, but she drinks it away and changes the subject. "What about you?"

"My sister is a junior here and our mom is um, well she's Professor Danvers, dean of the science department. So my family is here anyway."

"Your mom is the dean? She's literally the nicest, most understanding Professor here."

"Yeah." I say smiling. "I'm pretty lucky she adopted me."

"Wait, you're adopted?" Lena's forest eyes are wide and she's eyeing me cautiously.

"Yeah, when I was 13, why?" For a second I think she's confused or grossed out or something and my stomach twists in knots.

When she finally responds her voice is soft and her eyes are blazing. "I am too. I was adopted from Ireland by the Luthors when I was 4."

"No way, that is so cool! I've never met someone else who was adopted before. Do you remember Ireland at all?"

"Me neither." Lena says, shaking her head and smiling softly. "No, but that's probably a good thing. My birth-parents were supposedly drug addicts who abandoned me. I was found in an empty apartment..."

"Lena." She's biting her lip and I find myself lacing our fingers together to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I try not to think about it, but one day I'm going to go back there. I want to see where I was born, you know? Experience the culture if I can. That's the plan anyway." Lena doesn't pull away, instead she leans closer so that our shoulders are resting together.

"That sounds really nice Lena. I hope you get there." I don't know if it's the vodka or the incredibly disarming eyes of the beautiful woman next to me, but I want to open up to her. There's just something about her... "My birth-parents died when I was 12. My mom was a lawyer and my dad was a scientist, they worked together for the government and there was this massive explosion at their lab." I close my eyes against the images of them in my mind.

"That's awful. I'm so sorry Kara."

"Thanks, but it's okay. I miss them every day, but I love the Danvers so much and couldn't have been placed with a better family."

"You're lucky then." Lena casts her eyes down, a dark shadow taking over her features.

"You can talk about it if you want."

"No, thank you though. I'd rather just drink about it." Lena finishes the vodka and coke, wiping her bright red lips. "It could have been worse, always could of been worse."

"Just because someone else had it worse, doesn't take away from what you went through." My hand reaches out of its own accord and suddenly I find myself running my fingers through Lena's dark hair. Its incredibly soft as it twists through my fingers, and for a moment I'm mesmerized by it. When I realize what I'm doing, I still my hand, expecting Lena to pull away for the third time tonight, instead she practically rubs against me like a kitten. She responds like it's been years since she's been touched soothingly, and I'm starting to think that maybe it has.

"Thank you." Lena almost purrs, arching further into my touch.

"So um, what are you studying?"

As Lena talks she gently strokes her fingertips up and down my suntanned arms, sending little electric pulses straight through me. Even though we are talking about fairly harmless subjects the tension in the air is thick.

"Business, so I can run my family's company once I graduate. But the classes are just so boring! Before he died, Lionel taught my brother and I everything he knew about business. It was always a competition, who could score better grades, who would father let into the board room first. I seldom won but I was always slightly more cunning than Lex. Anyways, I decided to double major with bio-engineering, that way once I graduate I can oversee that division of the company too and do something I'm actually interested in."

I'm more than a little impressed. "Bio-engineering? That's some advanced shit."

Lena looks up at me, giggling. "It is some 'advanced shit'."

"Are you like a genius or something? Because I'm afraid you're gonna find me boring then."

"Genius is a subjective term. I don't think intelligence can be measured by tests or some bullshit scoring system, but by conventional standards, yes I am a genius."Her easy laugh is like music to my ears. My fingers are still running through her hair, nails gently scraping against her scalp, and now Lena is lightly playing with the end of my own blonde locks. "But you seem extremely interesting. What are you majoring in?"

"Journalism. It took me a little while to decide, but now my heart is set on it. I want to help people, to tell the truth no matter what the cost."

"How noble of you." Lena's painted black nails leave my hair and trail down the curve of my jaw to the groove of my neck, and down to the open expanse of my chest. Goosebumps are left in her wake and my whole body shivers in response. "You must have a good heart Kara Danvers." She pokes the place above my rapidly beating heart for emphasis.

"I like to think so." My voice is somehow firm even though I feel like I'm melting. My light blue eyes find hers and its like the small space between us is charged with electricity. It crackles and pops between us, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a tingle run down my spine. I can vaguely hear the noises of the party in the background, music and laughter and singing, but there's no where else I'd rather be than right here with Lena Luthor.

"I think this world is a dark place with so much good in it. Every person has a light inside them." I get slightly lost thinking about it, but Lena's fingers on my cheek bring me back to her.

"Even me?"

"Especially you."

Lena bites her lip, a small chuckle falling from her red lips. "See, you are interesting."

We stay like that for a while, all sly smiles, cheeky grins, and soft touches. I have no idea where she came from, flung out of space I think...

She's watching me so intensely it's like I can feel her gaze inside my head, searching for something that she desperately wants to find. Lena's words are barely above a whisper and its like she's speaking only to herself, warm breath falling on my heated skin. "I could break you."

"I'd like to see you try..."

Taking the challenge in stride, Lena quirks her left eyebrow and sits up on her knees. She brushes her long hair back behind her shoulders and watches me with blazing eyes. I squirm to sit up in the bean bag chair and readjust my glasses out of habit. I feel my heart in my throat and hear it's pounding in my ears. Every inch of my body is screaming to reach out and take this woman in my arms. She's mysterious and intriguing, somehow broken yet impossibly strong. I'm drawn to her, Lena Luthor, this beautiful, genius has me under her spell.

The tips of her fingers start at my wrists. "10!" I hear yelled in the background. They travel slowly up my arms, stopping to trace the curve of my muscles. She smiles in appreciation. "9!" Swinging one knee over my hips, Lena straddles me. "8!" My hands find her hips and pull her closer. "7!" I dig my nails into her smooth, soft skin as she begins to lean down. "6!" Her once light irises are now a deep, forest green as she looks at me with such power and longing. "5!" I can't help but lick my lips in anticipation as hers grow closer. "4!" Lena's body is warm on mine and I can feel her shudder as her hands finally cup my cheeks. "3!" She grins at me, this wicked, beautiful, needy grin and I instinctively arch my back up to meet her. "2!"

"Happy New Years Kara." Lena whispers, sultry voice making warmth pool low in my belly.

"1!"

Full, red lips crash to mine like a tidal wave. They consume me, devour me as I kiss back just as deeply. My arms wrap tighter around Lena's waist to pull her impossibly closer. I can't believe this is happening! Her lips move with urgency, tongue darting out to take what she wants. I eagerly let her, opening myself up to her advances. Lena's hands are tangled in my hair and she moans into my parted lips.

My eyes are closed from the head rush and intoxication that kissing this beautiful woman provides. If I didn't feel drunk before I definitely do now! It's like fire runs through my veins, hot and needy, making my body burn deliciously. But soon my lungs are straining from lack of oxygen and I reluctantly pull back. "Happy New Year Lena."

My hands slide under the hem of her tank-top, taking in as much of her smooth skin as possible. Tilting her head back, Lena moans up to the ceiling, eyes closed in pleasure. "Don't stop, Kara." Hearing my name fall from her lips in a moan makes the fire inside me suddenly burst into a raging inferno and there is no stopping me.

I make quick work of her shirt, pulling it over her head and kissing every new inch of skin exposed. I bury my head in the crook of my her, breathing deeply to inhale the heady scent of her perfume. My nails rake down her back, stopping to unclasp her lacy black bra.

As I lick and nip at her tender neck, my hair is fisted in her grasp to keep me there, but I have no intention of moving. Once I've lavished every single freckle I take her lips again, kissing Lena deeply. "You feel so good." I moan against her now swollen lips.

"Fuck me." Lena's voice is heavy and dripping with desire. She's practically panting now and her chest heaves before her lips are on mine again, taking what she needs with urgency. But my eyes go wide at the sudden request and I pause slightly, hands moving away from the curve of her hips.

Sensing my hesitation, Lena pulls back. She looks both shocked and terrified with herself, surprisingly vulnerable. Her hands stroke my cheek and she looks at me with such desperation it takes my breath away. "Please Kara, fuck me." It's some how both a command and plea and it sends warmth to pool low in my belly.

She captures my bottom lip between her teeth and it's like I can't feel anything but overwhelming desire. My head spins with it and my eyes swim at the sight of her. I kiss her with passion, arching my hips up to gain more friction. Lena grinds down, rubbing against me like a cat again. "Lena!" The sensation is almost too much for me and I tip my head back to moan.

"Fuck me Kara."

A primal growl escapes from between my teeth and some deep, dark desire that I didn't even know I had within me takes over. I grip her firm ass, lifting her up so that I'm standing with her long legs wrapped around my waist. Yelping in pleasant surprise, Lena grins and strokes my biceps. "So those muscles aren't just for show?"

I smirk back, pushing her so that her back hits the wall with a satisfying thud, effectively pinning her there. "Not tonight." I release one leg, leaving the other hooked around my hip. Lena's greedy hands tug off my bra and caress my heated skin, already slick from sweat and longing. Marveling at my abs, Lena licks her red lips and her eyes sparkle.

I pause for a second to take in her stunning beauty. Her pale skin glistens with the slightest sheen of sweat and I see her pulse pounding in the little vein at the crook of her neck. She really is like a creature from a fairytale. "You are so fucking beautiful."

Bright red blush covers her cheeks before she tilts her chin up and captures my lips in another desperate kiss. Lena tastes like vanilla and vodka and something that is uniquely Lena. I love the way it lingers on my tongue, making me even more enamored with her. Without breaking the kiss, I cup her firm breasts, massaging and pinching her pink nipples into hardened peaks.

The mysterious woman writhes against me, mewling and whimpering at the ministrations. I love the thrill that courses through me at getting this reaction from her. It spurs me on until my hands meet the hem of her jeans. I fumble with the button and zipper but manage to wiggle them down just enough so that she's exposed to me but still pinned between the wall and my hard body, with one leg up on my hip.

She's shaking and her dark hair is sticking to her forehead as she drops it to the crook of my shoulder. She kisses and bites the sensitive skin there, making my own knees weak. "Please Kara, I need you." That's the confirmation I was waiting for and it makes my entire being shiver.

Sharp nails dig into my shoulder for support as I finally bring my hand to where she needs me most. I twist my wrist to slide effortlessly under her silk black panties, and what I find there makes a flood of desire surge through me. Lena is soaking! Cupping her sex, Lena moans loudly and wiggles to get closer.

"Stop teasing." Lena grunts out, nails even sharper than before on my tanned skin. "Please!" She grinds herself against my hand desperately but it only makes me want to savor the moment more.

With one finger I finally circle her swollen clit. She gasps but I swallow the noise with a sloppy kiss. My lips are all over, covering her lips, cheeks, neck, and chest as I circle her clit faster. I flick the hardening nub up and down, delighted in the way she shivers and moans at every touch. "Does that feel good baby?" I know it does, if her shaking legs are anything to judge by, but I'm fairly new at this and just want to make her feel good. For some reason, I feel like I'll die if I don't. Wow, this girl really is magic.

"So, so good." She bites down on my shoulder to stifle a loud whine. "Please, more!"

I'm more than happy to oblige. The base of my palm replaces my fingertips to rub against her clit as I dip them lower. She's slick and arching her back, providing the perfect angle for me to slide my fingers inside. We moan in unison as two of my digits become engulfed in her wet heat.

"Oh my god, Lena!" Curling my fingers inside her makes her buck her hips and her mouth fall open in a silent scream.

She bites her lip so hard I'm sure I see blood. Throwing her head back in pleasure, she accidentally bumps it against the wall and hisses in pain. I'm about to stop to make sure she's okay but she just giggles and kisses me harder. It's mildly unnerving but, hey I'll go with it!

I have to use my free hand to practically hold her up as I begin to pump my fingers in deeper. Her legs are shaking and her chest rises and falls rapidly from the exertion. Seeing her unraveling like this calls to that deep desire I didn't even know I had. It scares me a little, how much I want this and how badly my fingers are itching to be rougher with her. Something tells me that's what Lena wants and the head-rush of power I'm high on says do it.

With great effort, I stop moving inside her, pull out my fingers and slowly raise them to Lena's lips. Her look of disappointment quickly changes to one of passion as she sucks them clean.

She moans, tongue still swirling to taste herself. Once they're clean, she releases them with a loud pop and bites her lip.

"Turn around." I almost don't recognize my own voice. Gone is the normal cheer and sunshine, they've been replaced with pure lust and longing.

Closing her eyes, Lena moans at the request and eagerly complies. She turns to stand with her back to me, hands against the wall and legs spread wide.

"Good girl. You're so beautiful." My lips trail from her ear down the delicate curve of her spine, goosebumps emerging in my wake.

Hooking my fingers in the loop of her jeans, I tug them down roughly along with her underwear and Lena enthusiastically kicks them off. Soft whimpers fall from red lips as the cool air hits her dripping sex. Her pussy glistens in the light of the closet, beckoning me as she wiggles her ass.

I kick off my own pants, leaving just my tight red and blue boy shorts. My skin is hot against hers as I press up to her, grinding against her ass. Lena pushes back, desperate for more friction.

"I need you so badly, Kara please…" The proud Luthor practically begs, rutting her hips in desperation.

My body tenses as I slide my hand between us. She's so wet that there's no resistance as I ease two fingers in as deep as they'll go.

"Kara!" Lena's head falls against the wall and her breath comes in shallow gasps. My nails dig into the tender flesh of her hips as I pull all the way out and slam back in. "Fuck yes!"

Her long, dark hair spills down her back as her body rocks forward forcefully, only to jolt back with my next thrust. Harsh gasps and sloppy wet noises fill the space as our bodies meet with each deep pump of my fingers. I move inside Lena with purpose, stroking that little rough patch of skin to make those long legs spread even wider.

"Fuck, Lena!" I moan loudly as even more sticky wetness coats my hand.

My wrist burns as I add a third finger, marveling at the feel of her tight walls stretching to accommodate me. Pressing my hips against my hand, I use them to buck forward faster and harder. My lips fall hotly to the curve of her neck as Lena's back begins to arch.

"Fuck, fuck baby that feels so good! Don't stop, don't stop, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…"

My heart hammers in my chest and my own clit seems to pulse because of her words. I've never felt such raw desire before and it spurs me to curl my fingers, reaching even deeper inside my lover.

"Kara!" Lena bucks her hips wildly, body beginning to spasm out of control. "Kara!"

Lena clamps down so tightly that I know if I pull out there's no way I'm getting back in, so I rub them against her walls and enjoy the ride. Arching her back up, Lena juts her hips down, impaling herself on my fingers harder. I'm undoubtedly leaving small bruises on her side from where I'm gripping her for dear life.

With one final thrust of her hips, Lena's whole body becomes stiff. A deep, guttural moan leaves parted lips and I'm suddenly grateful that the party is still in full swing to mask the beautiful sound of her orgasm.

As Lena Luthor cums, it's like watching a star explode. So beautiful, miraculous even. Her pale skin is slick and her raven hair is slightly damp. I can see every defined muscle of her back and shoulders twitch as wave after wave of her orgasm washes over her. She seems to glow from it and it's impossible to take my eyes off her.

"Kara." My name continues to fall from her lips like a prayer. "Kara."

Slowly Lena relaxes against me, legs still shaking from the strain, and I carefully pull out. My fingers glisten with the evidence of her desire and I automatically suck it from my fingers. The heady salty-sweet taste makes a fresh wave of arousal roll through me. 

"Mmmm." Lena moans softly as she turns to face me, back slumped against the wall for support. Her green eyes are clouded with remnants of her lust and something else that I can't quite place. When she catches me tasting her, she darts out her pink tongue to wet her now dry lips. "You aren't like anyone else, are you Kara?"

Gently, she tucks a stray lock of blonde hair behind my ear and smiles lightly, biting the corner of her lip. My fingertips trace invisible patterns up the expense of her smooth stomach. "Neither are you Lena."

She chuckles softly, making butterflies flutter low in my stomach. This intimacy feels so natural between us. I've never felt this kind of chemistry before and it scares the shit out of me but also excites me to no end. I hear the words of my mentor ringing in my head, 'just dive'.

So I do. I kiss Lena deeply, lips moving in a slow, passionate dance. The kiss isn't hungry or demanding , it's languid and fluid and beautiful. Her hands are in my hair again, caressing the back of my neck, and her body feels so right against mine.

As our tongues move together a moan escapes me and Lena moves her hands down to my hips. Lightly, she caresses every inch along the way. Once she passes over my stiff nipples , a jolt gets sent straight down making me gasp. The pulsing in my clit starts again, so forcefully that it's all I can feel and I tense with desire. Lena guides me down so that my back is against the black and yellow bean bag chair and her knees hit the maroon carpet.

She's kneeling between my knees, hands gently urging my legs apart and green eyes watching me intensely. She's so fucking beautiful and I am so fucking ready!

"Let me taste you baby." And with that her eyes disappear. All I can see is a mess of dark hair splayed across my abdomen, just the sight of it makes my whole body hum.

Lena's tongue is hot and wet and electric as it slowly glides over the rippling muscles of my core. Biting my lip, I run my fingers through her dark hair and encourage her lower. I feel her smirk against my skin at the action as she eagerly obliges.

Just the tip of her hot tongue parts my folds but its enough to make me moan. "Oh, Lena that feels so good!" Almost unconsciously I grip her hair tighter and arch her hips up to meet her waiting mouth. "Fuck!"

Lena wastes no time. She darts her tongue around my swollen clit, flicking the nub before sucking it into her mouth greedily. It's embarrassing how close I already am. I can feel all my muscles starting to shake and pressure building in my abdomen. With her lips around my clit Lena nips lightly at the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Yes, Lena!" I hiss out, tugging her closer roughly.

My head tips back and my eyes clamp closed, Lena's name falling from my lips the whole time. I get light headed, spinning from the intense pleasure burning between my legs. "God Lena, I'm gonna cum!"

She sucks harder, humming in approval and sending little vibrations thrumming through me. I can't help it, her mouth feels so good! I buck my hips up with abandon, loving the way her nose bumps against my skin. Lena grips around my hips to my ass, palming my cheeks and pulling me flush off the bean bag chair and onto her face.

"Lena!" White hot pleasure rips through me, splitting me from the inside. It tingles from the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes, burning in my chest so intensely that I can't breathe. I cum with desperate moans, body stiff then trembling, while Lena doesn't relent. She licks and sucks at my core until I can't see anything but stars behind my eyes. I have to pull back or I'm sure I'll literally explode!

Lena kisses back up my still writhing body. Little bursts of pleasure continue to roll through me as she stops to kiss each nipple then nibble on my neck. "Mmmm, you taste so good baby." 

All I can do is hum in response. Slowly regaining use of my limbs, I wipe the hair off my forehead and caress her back. The beautiful woman on top of me sighs happily, nusseling against my neck. I want to stay like this forever!

"That was..." I search for the right words to explain this incredible out of body experience I just had but come up empty. I don't think the words exist, but Lena is looking at me expectantly so I settle on, "Amazing. YOU are amazing Lena Luthor!" I kiss her for emphasis and feel her smiling into it.

"You're not so bad yourself." She replies with a chuckle. Lena traces little hearts over my chest and bites her lip. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Lena blushes and looks at me with wide, nervous eyes, but just as she's about to respond the closet door bursts open. "Shit!" she frantically grabs the closest thing, her tiny grey tank top, in a sad attempt to cover us.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Lucy is standing there with her jaw practically on the floor. She narrows her eyes at Lena, who is now pretty much frozen in shock. "Are you okay Kara?"

"Yes! Just shut the door!"

"But she's..."

"Shut the damn door!" I throw my shirt at her to make her move and my roommate finally snaps out of it. 

"Shit, sorry!" Lucy quickly closes the door behind her and my heart pounds as I look over to Lena. Her green eyes are wide and she looks slightly confused/hurt/pissed.

"I'm sorry Lena. That was my stupid roommate, Lucy Lane."

"Yeah, uh I know who she is. She um, her father is the one who arrested my brother after Clark Kent managed to get the gun from him."

"Oh." Sensing Lena getting uncomfortable, I reach out and gently stroke her spine. "I'm sorry Lena."

"It's okay." She says with a shake of her head and wave of her hand, but Lena gets up quickly and starts getting dressed. "I should go anyway."

I don't want her to but I don't know what to say. "You don't have to..."

She ties her long hair up in a tight bun with a black band from her wrist and watches me with surprisingly soft eyes. A look of regret flashes over her sharp features. "I really do."

My heart drops but I don't really know what else I expected. I stand up, still starkly naked and trace the slope of her jaw with a sigh. "Wait one second." After rummaging through a draw, I pull out a Sharpee. I scribble my phone number onto her forearm, grinning triumphantly. "Call me?"

Lena breaks into a huge smile, one that reaches all the way to her sparkling forest eyes. "Okay."

We kiss deeply, lips moving together effortlessly. It feels beautiful and new and terrifying but I really hope this isn't the last time we kiss. My heart breaks thinking it might be, but something fluttering in my chest tells me it won't be. Almost reluctantly Lena pulls back, resting her forehead against mine. "See you later, Supergirl."

"Supergirl?"

Lena just chuckles and winks before leaving me alone, naked and thoroughly fucked in the closet of my college dorm while my friends party in the other room. Damn, I really like this girl. I know this won't be the last I see of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! When I write I normally try to do it in one chunk and then go back and edit it the next day, but this took me like a week so I hope you guys like it. Please comment if you can, let me know what you liked and any helpful criticism is greatly appreciated.   
> If there is enough interest, or just if I feel inspired, I might continue this with a chem lab partners twist.


End file.
